First Wings
by Hollyleaf Rockz
Summary: Erin and Time are well, Different. As in wings and talking tiger different! When young tech team member Holly wants to know how the Dueling Duo became part of the team, buckle your seat belts because you are about to have your mind blown by the origin of the soon to be greatest creature adventurers known to man-kind! Rated T for future bleeped out cuss words and violence.
1. Enter Erin and Time

Ok my first story. Don't freak out hollyleaf, Erin can you say it I'm too nervous!

Erin: *sighs* fine. Holyleaf forever does not own Wild Kratts. She does own me, Time, and Holly!

Me: thank you Erin. Now I'm sorry if I make any mistakes please R and R!

* * *

Four girls, three boys, and one white Bengal tiger sat around a campfire. The youngest, a bright girl with shining blue eyes named Holly, stared at one of the other girls. " Erin, I've been wondering, how did come to be with the Kratt Krew anyway?" The girl named Erin smiled and spread out her wings. Yes, wings. They shone like gold and keenly resembled those of a Bird of Paradice. " I've know Martin and Chris since I was six Holly. I met Koki and Jimmy in high school, and Aviva and I attended the same collage. But after graduating, I decided to track endangered animals. That's when I met Time." The tiger lifted it's head " what about me?" she asked. Holly leapt about seven feet in the air " I will never get used to that!" she remarked between gasps. Erin scratched Time behind her ears. " I was just telling Holly about how you and I became part of the the Wild Kratts team!"


	2. Erin, Elegance, Chris, and Martin

**I really want to post the 2nd chapter before I forget the plot!**

**Chris:** *** looks at script* Uh hollyleaf?**

**Me: Chris I told you there are only two Ls in my name! But what is it!?**

**Chris: do you really expect me too-* has hand clamped over his mouth***

**Martin: Chris you almost spoiled it for the viewers!**

**Me: now remember the rules: don't break the 4th wall more than once. It gets annoying. 2. No killing each other! Erin, Time, I'm looking at you two. 3. Don't question the script! It took me hours to write it!**

**Chris: and by that you mean you're making it up as you go along...**

**Me: * shoots severe death glare* and rule number four, the most important one: I am really awesome! Off you go! * shoves into Fanfic*don't own Wild Kratts fellow authors! I just own Erin, Time, and Holly.**

* * *

Third person POV

Erin smiled at Holly " So, here's what happened..."

_Erin's POV_

I knelt by the fully grown female tiger. She could kill me in a heart-beat if she wanted to. Here, in the jungles of India, I was no longer at the top of the food chain. The tigress doesn't bite my head off, she doesn't even growl as I reached my hand out to her. She sniffs it, then pushes her head up against it like an affectionate house-cat would. I had named this tigress Elegance when I had put the tracker chip into her a few months ago. " I missed you Elegance." I whisper softly, holding her head in my hands. * I missed you too Erin,* Elegance's voice fills my head. Somehow containing a hint of a cat's purr. Oh, I must have forgotten to tell you this... I'm an animal whisperer.

_Chris's POV_

I was really excited, finally, after 10 months of nagging, begging, and pleading with my older brother Martin, the Wild Kratts where finally going to study " The True Kings and Queens of the Jungle: tigers!" I yelled then noticed the weird looks I was getting from Jimmy Z and Koki. Aviva laughed " Cool it CK, and Jimmy Z, shouldn't you be flying the Tourtuga?" Jimmy's eyes widened and he raced to the cock-pit, taking his pizza with him. " Martin! Are you ready bro." I yell. Martin was not the neatest person in the world but the seemingly useless stuff he often packed had actually saved our lives a few times.

_Martin's POV_

_ " I'm coming Chris!" I holler as I race into the main room of the Tourtuga HQ. My younger brother is shaking his head at me " Martin, you are as slow as Erin on a Monday!" I remember Erin, she was _our childhood loved animals as much as we do and really loved tigers and Birds of Paradise. She usually moved really fast but Mondays were her worst enemy and she had to force her-self to do anything.

* * *

**me: that went well didn't it? Also, I'm REALLY sorry about how most of Martin's POV was in italics I didn't** **realize that they were on until I had typed nearly all of it!** Before I go, see that white box? Well the white box feels sad because it is empty. Please make it happy by typing something in it! Bye!


	3. Ah, memories

**Me: wow 3 updates in one day... I have no life**

**Erin: * is looking over script and laughs evilly * I get to do that?! holyleaf you are awesome**

**Martin: But Erin might damage my beautiful face**

**Time: beautiful?!**

**Me: anyone notice how Chris is the only one NOT complaining?**

**Everyone but Chris: * fighting* **

**Me: Chris! Say the disclaimer! I need to break this up! Author Powers...ACTIVATE! * small sparks fly out of hand* crap Snowflake? I need help with my author powers!**

**Chris: holyleaf forever does not own Wild Kratts she does own Erin Time and Holly and they cannot be used unless you are doing a collab with her or if you get her permission thank you.**

* * *

Erin's POV

Elegance moves over and I see two tiger cubs. A male and a larger female. I name the male Leo, and the female Time.

Time give a kitten roar with I pick her up and she snaps at me when I eject the tracker I can translate her roars easily * Momma! Who is this? What is it? It's hurting me momma!* upon hearing this, I whisper a few words " I'm sorry I had to hurt you. But if you leave it alone it will heal. My name is Erin, I am a human, a creature adventurer to be more exact." Time pounds me with questions as I insert Leo's tracker. I have to take note that he struggled less than Time. Little did I know that a person from my past was watching me. a man I now loathe with all my heart. I head out into the woods.

Chris's POV

" come on Martin! We're over the drop zone!" I yell, holding my parachute tightly. " Coming!" Martin races over and jumps out " BRO!" I leap out of the Tourtuga, free-falling for a bit then opening my parachute " S***" I turn around to see Martin tangled in a tree! I open my mouth to laugh but no sound comes out as I see the white tigress. " Martin! There's a white Bengal tigress right next to you!" I whisper yell.

Martin's POV

I turn to see that Chris was right. A white Bengal tiger " Chris,remember in 6th grade, when Erin told you that the one animal that she wanted to see in the wild before she died was a white Bengal tiger?" Chris nods " I wish she could see this!"

" No need for wishing Chris." came a voice from the trees. Chris and I look up, into the electric green eyes of our childhood friend Erin. We hadn't seen her in over 7 years " ERIN!" we both yell. Chris hugs her,and I try to before remembering that I was tangled up. Erin laughs "easy there Chris and Martin, need some help?" without waiting for me to answer, she takes out a pocket knife and slashesy through the fabric of my parachute, sending me to the ground " ouch!" I yell.

But Erin and Chris are not paying any attention to me... But the tigress was! I scramble to my feet, but Erin gives a shrill and the tiger bounds back to her. She gets on her knees and strokes the tiger's head " El, these are friends, not food." I look at her " El?" she laughs " it's short for Elegance.." Chris smiles then asks " Does Elegance have any cubs?" Erin nods " A male I named Leo and a female named Time!" My eyes brighten, white tiger cubs were a very rare sight in the wild.

* * *

**Me: another chapter down people! I think this story will have like seven.**

**Everyone: *still fighting***

**Erin: * runs In and breaks fight up***

**Time: * painting her claws***

**Me: I might need to get a stronger tiger to play Time... -_- R and R!**


	4. ZACK!

Erin's POV

I have Elegance lead me, Chris, and Martin to her den. Only to find it totally empty! " El! What happened to your cubs?!" I yell.

" I-I don't know!" She cries. Suddenly, I hear a beeping sound " what is that sound?" I ask.

Chris presses a button on a device on his arm " My Creaturepod. What's up Aviva?" My heart skips a beat when I see a holographic image of Aviva.

" Aviva! It's Erin from middle school remember?" Aviva smiles when she sees me " Erin! It's been such a long time Amiga!"

Jimmy Z comes into view " I parked the Tortuga not far from where you guys are." Martin nods " we'll be right there. Coming Erin?"

I nod and snap open my wings, causing Chris to slam into Martin. " See you there!" I smirk as I take off.

Chris's POV

I race into the Tortuga to find Erin talking with Koki. Aviva walks over, her expression grim. " Erin told us about Elegance and her cubs. Sadly, all signs point to..."

" the best inventor in the world!" Zack Varmateck's voice fills the Tortuga. " Miss me Wild Rats and uh.. Pigeon Girl? Uh yeah that's it"

" World's best inventor? More like Worlds biggest doofus." Erin snaps back " You vile little.."

Zack cackles " Wondering what happened to that overgrown kitty's fur balls?"

He holds up two white tiger cubs, they were thrashing around wildly. " This one will go to Donita," he laughs, holding up the bigger cub.

" Time." Erin whispers " And I'll keep this one!"

Erin clenches her fists " Leo!" Martin takes a step forward " Let them go Zack, white Bengal tigers are extremely endangered!"

Zack laughs and the screen goes blank.


End file.
